megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Persona 5
Shin Megami Tensei Fan So yeah I'm a huge SMT fan and I found a youtube account with the name Persona 5 http://www.youtube.com/user/ATLUSxP5?feature=watch : That's fanmade... the description of each video says it... use google translate. -- Crok425 18:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) New Category? What do you guys think about a new category for the games still in development like Persona 5 and Shin Megami Tensei IV? -MinatoHikari 04:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) The "collaboration " The "collaboration that will surprise everyone" that Katsura Hashino teased is SMT x Fire Emblem. It has nothing to do with Persona 5. Removed that bit of the article. AlternNocturn (talk) 14:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) DUPER SPOILERS FOR BOTH P4:A and P4:G Persona 5 plot dicussion. AGAIN, PLEASE DONT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO HEAR BUTT LOADS OF SPOILERS. What do you think will happen in Persona 5? I highly doubt that it won't envolve the main cast of Persona 4 and probably Persona 3. In the ending of Persona 4 Arena, the Investigation Team wants to head to Port Island for another mystery. I wonder if this takes place after or before Persona 4: Golden's epiloge. What do you think they will do next for the series, if they made a new playable character it would seem.....off. So they would need to get rid of the name customization thing at least. Another theory I saw while playing Persona 4: Arena was that the Dark Hour stopped right before the Midnight Channel. They have to be connected in some way and I can't wait to see the mastermind behind all of this. Your thoughts? GameBoy14 (talk) 09:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Not here. This is what the forums are for. Great Mara (talk) 10:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :It seems that the side games are what have the cross overs so i suspect this will soely be a P5 only game then another side game will come out to have a mixed cast. I hope it's not just another 2D fighter though. DOn't get me wrong I love Arena but I heavily prefer RPG's Persona fool (talk) 20:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Persona fool 03:20, Feb 5 2015 SEGA SAMMY? On the page it says "A Persona 5 website domain was registered on June 25th, 2013 by Index Corporation, owner of Atlus" Shouldn't we change it to ex-owner of Atlus seeing as how it was delisted & Sega Sammy bought Atlus? Magatsuinaba (talk) 21:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :If the domain no longer exists, then it can say that, possibly including that P5's future is unknown with Sega's purchase of Atlus, but the fact remains that it was registered by Index, who owned Atlus at that time (former owner, not ex-owner). Tathra (talk) 23:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Character Arcana This has been on my mind for sometime. What would the characters' Arcana be? We already know the Protagonist's Arcana is the Fool, but what of the others'? I would like to hear what you would have to say.Pof203 (talk) 20:07, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :its not even confirmed that the protagonist's arcana will be the fool. this isn't the place for speculation though, this should be in the forums or as a blog post (or better yet, someplace like gamefaqs). Tathra (talk) 21:11, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I can use the blog posts? I suppose.Pof203 (talk) 01:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Well, they brought back having both melee and ranged weapons like in the first Persona. So, who knows? Umbrefox (talk) 04:37, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Voice Actors List taken from the last trailer: *Jun Fukuyama 福山 潤 *Rina Satoh 佐藤 利奈 *Aki Toyozaki 豊崎 愛生 *Nana Mizuki 水樹 奈々 *Hirohiko Kakegawa 掛川 裕彦 *Tomokazu Sugita 杉田 智和 *George Nakata 中田 譲治 *Yuji Mitsuya 三ツ矢 雄二 *Ikue Ohtani 大谷 育江 *Kazunari Tanaka 田中 一成 *Minako Arakawa 荒川 美奈子 *Mamoru Miyano 宮野 真守 *Yuhko Kaida 甲斐田 裕子 *Masane Tsukayama 津嘉山 正種 *Soichiro Hoshi 保志 総一朗 *Aoi Yuki 悠木 碧 *Shuichi Ikeda 池田 秀一 *Haruka Tomatsu 戸松 遥 *Yukitoshi Hori 堀之 紀 It's all I can say... Eidolon2010 (talk) 13:46, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Info Box Formatting Could someone that knows how to format wikia stuff fix the text color in the Info Boxes in the P5 category? The Text color is literally the same color as the background. 04:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm a little confused. They said Persona 5 will come this summer, but the countdown clock is set to reach zero sometime in May. Could someone explain to me what this means, please?Pof203 (talk) 07:26, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :The clock is just for a promo event happening in Japan. --DirtyBlue929 (talk) 18:58, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Enemy classifications Pardon me unless if I am wrong but, (which I might be 9/10) according to the Famitsu scans, the enemies are not being called "Fiends"(Demons) but actually are called shadows and only adopt the visage of personas/fiends(which makes sense based on the connection of personas and shadows being pratically the same). In a non rude way, may I please ask if the term will be changed to shadows instead? 19:10, June 15, 2016 (UTC)Annonymous When is the release date they said its feb 15 2017? For us and Philippines Steelbook Cover Can anyone source the "flash photography" bit about the steelbook? Isn't it just reflective, like a lenticular print? I don't see anything other than greyscale gradiant between the two. 2quidKing (talk) 04:17, April 21, 2017 (UTC) "problematic LGBT representation" trivia I noticed this trivia get removed by several different users, but alexshepherd has been continously reverting the edits. I don't particularly care one way or the other but I feel like it probably needs to be settled before this continues. I feel like it would be a good idea to discuss whether or not the trivia should be kept on the talk page, instead of people just constantly removing it before he reverts it. Desacabose'' ''(Talk) 03:39, April 29, 2017 (UTC : Here are my counter-points: "Criticism is not a valid piece of trivia" *The criticism is not the main point of the trivia, the fact that there is problematic representation is. Problematic representation is an interesting and notable topic for many, which is why it's Trivia-worthy. "This critique is done on a gaming forum and is not on the right platform." *See my above point. The criticism is not the main point. The NeoGAF link is merely meant to show the scene in question. It also helps back up the fact that criticism exists, but again, the criticism isn't the main point. "This is not-notable" *This is merely an opinion, and I don't see why the opinion of a few should qualify its removal. I'm sure there's a lot of LGBT gamers and people who care about this issue who do think it's notable. "This appears to be an opinion" *No, it's not. If it was an opinion, then it would be saying "This is problematic". There's a difference between an opinion and showcasing an opinion. It's merely showing that such problematic representations and opinions do exist. Besides, the feedback and reception of the representation isn't the main point, like I said before. The representation itself is the main point. "Showcasing opinions isn't something that belongs on Trivia" *See my above point - the representation itself is the main point, not its feedback. It doesn't negate the main point that the Trivia is about problematic representation, not the opinions involved. Even if its reception is the point argued, then the point about the game's reviews should be removed since it's about how the game was received. So the whole thing comes off as a double standard against LGBT. My point remains. I think it is a very notable piece of Trivia, as there will be people playing the game, and will think of gay people as flamboyant child molestors. These things need to be noted, called out and addressed, and I think on the Trivia is fine. The way people and actual human beings are treated is far more valuable and important than points such as "this game brings back skills from Persona 2!". —AlexShepherd ツ 03:49, April 29, 2017 (UTC) A counterpoint to all of it: *Who are you to decide that this problematic representation is problematic? Who are these people on NeoGAF to decide it? Oh sure they have opinions, but a random bunch of people on a forum aren't notable enough to make their opinions matter- they're just whiners like you. They're not professional reviewers or scholars of gaming capable of actually getting people outside their gated community to take them seriously. *Similar scenes appeared in Persona 3 and Persona 4 Golden. Why didn't anyone complain about them then, including yourself? Were they not problematic enough for you to jump on and turn into a soapbox? *Why do you assume any of the above people speak for even a single LGBT gamer? If I was in their place, I'd be more offended by you for trying to dictate what I should feel while feigning offense on my behalf over a stupid throwaway gag. *Equating the portrayal of two minor NPCs who are given no names and are never seen again with "people and actual human beings" is nothing short of delusional, as is the idea that anyone playing this will jump to the nonsensical conclusion that all gays are child molesters. Perhaps you should have followed the game's advice about not confusing fantasy with reality. *How is this "trivia" anything but an utterly inappropriate political agenda which ultimately has nothing to do with Persona 5 itself? I'm certain nobody who reads this wiki could care less about "problematic representation" unless they're either too sensitive or have too much time on their hands. The representation doesn't qualify as trivia, the complaining about it certainly doesn't qualify as trivia, and your insistence that it's a huge deal that needs to be announced to the world only makes you look insane. 05:48, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ---- More counterpoints (your quotes in italics): *No one is trying to decide that it's "problematic" for everyone, but this obviously offended a lot of people. Besides, are you really trying to suggest that the only gay characters in a video game are portrayed as implied child molestors, sexual harassers, and a "punchline" isn't SOMEHOW problematic? If you're annoyed by the "problematic" part as if it's a fact, then change the wording of that. Don't remove all of it. Sheesh. *NeoGAFers aren't just "extremist whiners on a forum", they're also human beings with values. If you showed this scene to all of humanity, a good chunk would be offended. *If people want to add the problematic stuff from P3/P4 as Trivia points, go ahead. However, don't you DARE try to claim I, myself, have done nothing about P4 stuff, since I've been trying to neutralize stuff on Kanji's and Naoto's articles for a long time. But yes, I think the stuff in P5 is a step above the stuff in P3/P4, and is outrageously offensive at this point to the degree that it deserves a mention. I'm not trying to turn this into a "soapbox". *''"Why do you assume any of the above people speak for even a single LGBT gamer?"'' Because a lot of people on that NeoGAF thread are, in fact, LGBT, and many do, indeed, find it problematic. You don't have to be LGBT yourself to understand how people can find it problematic. * No one is trying to claim "you should feel this way" or "dictate how you feel". * "Equating the portrayal of two minor NPCs who are given no names and are never seen again with "people and actual human beings" is nothing short of delusional" Yes, we obviously know they're video game characters, but it doesn't change the fact that video game characters can shape the opinions of how real people see real people. This is not an excuse to treat LGBT representation in gaming as something that is unimportant. * "as is the idea that anyone playing this will jump to the nonsensical conclusion that all gays are child molesters." Of course, no one will jump that conclusion, but when the only gay people in a game are represented in this way, this is not a good thing. This is problematic. * "How is this "trivia" anything but an utterly inappropriate political agenda which ultimately has nothing to do with Persona 5 itself?" This IS Persona 5 related because this IS how Persona 5 treats LGBT people. This has everything to do with Persona 5. I don't see how simply making note of the fact that Persona 5 doesn't portray LGBT very well and is problematic is "inappropriate" or a "political agenda". * "I'm certain nobody who reads this wiki could care less about "problematic representation" unless they're either too sensitive or have too much time on their hands." And that is a shame because people need to start taking representation, especially problematic representation, more seriously. Making note of this is a good start. *''"The representation doesn't qualify as trivia"'' This is merely your opinion. Many people find representation noteworthy. *''"the complaining about it certainly doesn't qualify as trivia"'' Again, the reception isn't the main point here, but it adds source and back ups the idea that this representation is problematic. *''"your insistence that it's a huge deal that needs to be announced to the world only makes you look insane."'' It's a teeny tiny small little paragraph on a Trivia section. I'm not "announcing it to the world". Your insistence on constantly removing this Trivia and making a big deal about it (as you decided to write up all those counterpoints) only makes you look like a bigot. And calling me "insane" is offensive to the mentally ill. *''"Anyone can find the scenes if they want to."'' I had a hard time finding it. If I Google "Persona 5 gay controversy" on Google or YouTube, I can't find that scene, so there's nothing wrong with linking to it on NeoGAF. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:22, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Again it is my turn. *Who is "a lot of people"? There's something you should know: most of them don't care either way, gay, straight, or otherwise. It's just another stupid Japanese joke to them (and one which has precedent both in the series and in the Japanese culture itself), no more and no less. Claiming that "a good chunk of humanity" would be offended by it is an extraordinary claim that requires equally extraordinary evidence. As you have no way of providing such evidence, it is by definition unprovable and a matter of opinion- which is exactly the same thing you say I'm doing wrong, I might add. *How can you be sure a single person on the NeoGAF thread is truly LGBT? People lie online all the time, how do you know they aren't? Besides, it's truly arrogant to believe their values are representative of all people's- as repugnant as it sounds, some people will think Atlus was actually being too nice. In fact, if you bothered to look around you'd learn that even the concept of something being "problematic" is itself problematic for reasons that would be a waste of time to discuss, especially for someone who seems too unwilling to listen to how he might sound to someone outside of his echo chamber. *That "tiny" paragraph was still three times the size of the other paragraphs in the trivia section. *LGBT representation in gaming is irrelevant to the subject matter of this wiki. If you want to make a page on the subject on Wikipedia and use this as an example there, fine. But on here it is not worth our time in the slightest. The average reader of this wiki just wants to read about Megami Tensei games, they don't care about the LGBT community's issues with representation because it's none of their business. Putting that paragraph down makes you look like a moral guardian who conveniently forgets that one of the game's own messages is not to jump to conclusions about other people. *I called it insane because how else do you describe an irrational claim along the lines of "a single joke is equal to smearing all gays on the planet"? It isn't the type of claim a rational person makes unless identity politics has seriously skewed their perspectives. *If you couldn't find anyting for "Persona 5 gay controversy", there's a simple explanation for it: ''That's because there is no controversy. ''If it was even half as bad as you made it out to be, the media would have been all over it from the moment it launched outside Japan, as opposed to just one forum that's been infamous for its biases in the past. (Let's also note that there's no evidence that other characters aren't gay and that you didn't consider that possibility because they didn't openly advertise it- just like in the real world.) In short, I don't oppose its presence on the page because I'm some kind of bigot, I oppose it because it has nothing to do with the page's subject matter, adds nothing of relevance even in a trivia section, invites ugly political slapfights like this one, and ultimately brings nothing but a lot of trouble to everyone involved. All of your arguments thus far have merely reinforced that viewpoint in convincing me that you couldn't care less about the wiki's goals and subject matter as long as your crusade gets attention. If you really want to bring attention to the issue, do it somewhere more suitable. 07:08, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Reception If there was decision to not have a reception section, then there should be no content which quotes reception from publications either, not just merely avoiding the "reception" section title. Adding reception to trivia is just a poor way to circumvent that decision and make the trivia section needlessly redundant. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:50, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe so, but I think we *should* have Reception sections on this wiki. I'm not sure why this wiki doesn't allow them, when other Wikias as well as Wikipedia have them. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:55, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Because the equivalent Wikipedia article already does a better job in organizing reception, repeating that thing on Wikia is redundant and asking personal biased opinions to be added because we do not have the same level of verification required on Wikipedia. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:00, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :::But going to a separate wiki for Reception is kinda annoying, and sometimes, we can go in-depth on some of the game's mechanics more which Wikipedia doesn't usually do. I don't think that Receptions become biased either, they usually do a good job of being neutral eventually. —AlexShepherd ツ 07:05, April 29, 2017 (UTC)